


Serendipity.

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Eren, Awkward first meeting, Chista and Armin are twins, College AU, M/M, Omega!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's first night at college goes a little unexpected when Eren Jeager stops by to welcome him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within my story [All Grown up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5189645)

Armin set his phone down on his bedside table, stripping out of his sweater.

After a long drive from his home and the tour of the college, Armin was exhausted.

He fell into his bed without bothering to pull the covers back, wearing an old pair of sweat pants.

He was almost asleep when someone knocked on his door.

Groaning, Armin rolled out of bed, grabbing the first shirt his hand landed on in his still packed suit case and groggily pulled it over his head.

He shuffled across the room, toes dragging over soft cream colored carpet, and pulled the door open, eyes still half closed.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking off his dark rimmed glasses to rub at his cloudy eyes.

The boy standing in the hall was a few inches taller than him, with dark hair and green eyes.

Those green eyes swept down his body, lingering on his chest before the boy turned his gaze away, cheeks tinting pink.

"S-sorry to come by so late, I'm just checking to see if you've gotten settled in."

Armin blinked, the words taking a moment to sink in.

"Yeah, uh, I'm still unpacking but I think I'll be quite comfortable here.  
Thank you for asking, Mr.?"

Armin paused then, waiting.

"Oh, Eren Jeager. Just Eren."

Armin brushed a bit of hair out of his face, tucking the blond strand behind his ear.

"Armin Smith," he offered, shaking Eren's hand.

Eren's face was still flushed, and Armin picked up the scent of interested Alpha as he tugged the collar of his too-big shirt back over his bared shoulder, green eyes tracking the movement.

The Alpha smelled good, almost too good, and Armin felt his own cheeks heating in response to Eren's lingering gaze.

Eren's eyes met his again, the young Alpha clearing his throat.

"Well, orientation is tomorrow morning, so I'll let you get some rest. My room is just at the end of the hall, so feel free to come by if you need anything."

Eren jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to his room down the hall, and Armin smiled.

"Bye," Eren said with a weird little half wave, backing up down the hall.

"Bye," Armin called after him, shutting his door.

He yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, and stepped into his bathroom.

He looked up, catching sight of his reflection, and his face paled.

No, no, no.

His hair was a mess, the bun he'd put it in half undone, and his glasses were crooked on his nose.

He had red marks on his face from falling asleep on his rumpled sheets, and he rubbed at them absently, trying to remember when he got the shirt he found himself in.

It was over sized, probably big enough to fit his father Erwin, the plain white cotton hanging off his small frame.

That in itself wasn't out of the ordinary.

It was the bold text emblazoned across the front that was making his blood feel hot.

"Face down, ass up, that's the way Omega's fuck"

The lettering was all black except for the word "fuck" which was printed in a bright, eye catching red.

All in all, he looked like he'd been well and truly fucked, and the message on his shirt did nothing to dispel that appearance.

No wonder that Alpha was so nervous.

"Christa, I'm going to kill you," Armin mumbled to himself, knowing his twin sister was to blame.

He mulled over the best ways to get revenge as he brushed his teeth, consoling himself with the thought that Eren was probably a few years older than him and would be in different classes.

They probably wouldn't even see each other that much.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about that scent, like pine and smoke and chocolate.

\---

It was halfway through orientation the following day when the door opened.

All eyes went to door, and Armin recognized the panting figure as the Alpha from the night before.

"Fuck," Armin whispered under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Pixis," Eren said, hands on his knees.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Jaeger, please take a seat."

Eren looked around, heading towards the first empty seat he saw.

Armin turned his eyes away when he realized that Eren was heading right towards him, keeping his eyes trained on his notebook.

He felt heat creep up onto his cheeks when Eren sat down, the Alpha smell of pine and earth filling his nose, making him feel faintly lightheaded.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" Eren asked, and Armin slowly turned his head to meet Eren's eyes.

He held out a pen, cheeks red, and knew Eren remembered him when the Alpha's eyes widened and he stammered out a thanks.

\----

It took a week for Eren to say anything, stopping Armin as he was packing up his bag.

"Armin?"

He looked up, meeting Eren's eyes.

They had hardly spoken to each other since that first night, and while Armin knew he shouldn't be so embarrassed by what a shirt said, he couldn't help the flush on his face whenever Eren was near.

Eren was fiddling with the strap of his bag, looking down at his sneakers.

"I-um, I was wondering of you'd be interested in maybe going out for drinks some time?"

Armin blinked, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"My sister bought me that shirt! I don't do that-I mean I'm not like that."

Armin's face burned, and Eren's ears were red.

"So, can I pick you up at eight?"

Eren looked up at him hopefully, an openness in his face and scent that hadn't been there before.

"You're not just asking me out because of-"

"The shirt? Of course not! I mean, that made one hell of a first impression, but I'd like to get to know you, Armin. The real you."

Armin sent a beaming smile up at Eren. "I'd like that."

Eren smiled back. "So, eight?"

Armin tugged his bag up over his shoulder.

"That sounds great."


End file.
